wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Makemake
The Makemake Marines are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of the 23rd Founding. Their home planet of Rapa Nui is a paradise world comprised almost entirely of water. Only about 5% of the land’s surface is solids and the Makemake have used this to their advantage, training as aquatic commandos beneath their homeworlds waves. The oceans of Rapa Nui are very deep (about twice as deep as Holy Tera’s) and the pressure at the deepest depths, where their Fortress Monastery Anakena Reef is enough to crush steel. The Makemake are expected to spend almost all of their time out on the sands of the ocean- making landfall only when necessary. All their training is done under the sea and this has expanded the capacity of their multi-lung (aka the imbiber)- allowing them to more easily breath underwater than other chapters. While underwater they sub-vocalize their speech, the vibrations picked up and transmitted to their brother marines. This habit persists even while on land, earning them the nicknames of the “silent marines”. Pronunciation Note: “Mah-key, Mah-key” History Founding The Makemake were part of the the 23rd Founding, often called "The Sentinel Founding", in M38 to aid Imperium's defence of its many worlds. Rapa Nui, which was in the path of a chaos incursion at the time, was declared the homeworld of the newly created Makemake. They are drawn from unknown genetic stock but as it is uncorrupted, with all the implants functioning, it is believed to be Salamander or Ultramarine though they do not have any special relationship with either and have a closer tactical disposition to that of the Ravenguard. Other theories posit that they are a successor of the Carcharodons Astra (Space Sharks) but that is likely simply a confusion over their aquatic nature and the Carcharodons having an aquatic name. In their first battle, the defense of Rapa Nui, they were joined by several crusading chapters (including the Carcharodons, the Knights of Gryphonne, and the Yoddha) and repelled the chaos incursion. They earned a reputation for cunning and self-sacrifice; taking heavy losses during a commando raid that turned the tide of battle. Because of their sacrifices in the defense of this battle they forged a bond with the pre-industrial island people of Rapa Nui. They are regarded as divine figures on the planet, and to this day the locals still avert their eyes whenever they look though the crystal clear waters of their seas and spot a battle brother walking below. Early History Because of their near total destruction during the battle of Rapa Nui, many scouts were initiated quickly from the local population after the battle and they earned their stripes aiding the other crusading chapters as they fought back against the Chaos forces in part of the same campaign that had threatened their new homeworld. During this time their underwater Fortress Monastery of Anakena Reef was constructed, using an existing reef that was thick with local aquatic predators as its basis. After their main forces returned they began to develop their unique propensity for aquatic commando activities. While proficiency in other sorts of raids their aquatic combat regimine meant they were perfect for aquatic and naval combat as well as zero gravity fighting. The participated in many other battles in their early years and, despite their bravery and cunning, they had a comparatively high rate of attrition due to the danger of their missions which often involved raiding, advanced scouting, guerilla warfare, and suicidal distracting attacks against enemy forces. Because of this they had a large amount of turnover in their ranks. They won several important victory on water-worlds and became famous for their creature use of the sea in their battle plans. They have, for example, created tidal waves to wipe out enemy defenses while delivering squads of battle brothers at the same time, melted ice caps and flooded planets- destroying invaders but saving Imperial citizens, brought trained aquatic predators from Rapa Nui and released them on aquatic enemies, used special “flood bombs” to flood an entire defensive compound and then done cleanup, and electrifying an entire aquatic ecosystem to deprive and enemy of food (and killing a fair number of them). The Division After the battle of Rapa Nui the first Chapter Master, Uoke, died of the wounds inflicted by a chaos lord he slew. Hanau Momoko, a Lt. from the 1st Company, was selected as the next Chapter Master by a vote. As that squad had not taken as heavy losses- their numbers were larger and were thus able to install him. While Hanau Momoko was not particularly ill-suited to the position he was not the best candidate for the position. For a time the various companies more or less bypassed him altogether and treated him as if he were simple another Captain rather than the Chapter Master. He played favorites- granting his friends in the 1st Company distinctive orange armor while the rest of the chapter wore their assigned blue color. The Captain of the 2nd Company, Hotu Matu'a, was his main rival- he was a much more skilled and even-handed marine and he continued to prove himself the most talented leader of the Chapter. The 2nd Company was designed to augment other chapters on watery worlds and was often gone for long period of time. The marines in the 2nd Company grew very loyal to Hotu and that made Hanau jealous. With weakness in his heart Hanau surcame to chaos and his own company destroyed him. After some debate Hotu Matu'a of the 2nd Company was appointed as the next Chapter Master. He immediately shuffled up membership of the companies (including his own 2nd Company) and ordered their armor color changed to the blue and orange that it currently is so that they never forget the division that almost overtook them. Organization For the most part the Makemake Marines are codex compliant, their numbers hovering around 1,000. The chapter doesn’t use terminators except in their 4th company, as their armor is far too slow for their commando raids, and they have a high number of dreadnaughts due their high rates of attrition. They use these are fire support, arming them with ranged weapons. In place of devastators, several companies use a unique unit type called a “commando”, which is essentially a battle brother in scout armor with heavy weapons and a camo-cloak. Some of their companies have a little specialization in terms of the equipment they typically employ but they are adaptable enough to be able to switch roles as needed (example: the 5th Company is often equipped with many heavy weapons but can switch to a standard load out easily). Transfers between companies is common in the Makemake and most battle brothers will serve in most, if not all, of the companies at some point in their career if they live long enough. This is done so that the chapter is united- not divided by companies. They also consider generalists more valuable than specialists and this rotation helps with that sort of training. Unlike codex-compliant chapters several senior members of the command structure also serve as the captains of companies. The Chapter Master serves as the captain of the 1st company and the Master of the Forge is the captain of the 6th company. In these instances their Lt. is often the de facto captain and this can be a very senior position. Companies can be denoted by the gothic numeral on their right knee. 1st Company (Veteran Company) The 1st Company is comprised almost exclusively of veterans who have been around since the 1st battle of Rapa Nui. They do not use terminators as the armor is too bulky and slow for the kind of commando raids they do. Because of this many of them, particularly their sergeants, have Crux Terminatus. Almost all of the support for this company is comprised of dreadnaughts; brother marines who died in the 1st battle of Rapa Nui. They can be picked out by their white helmets. Their Captain is the chapter master who leads them onto the battlefield himself. 2nd Company (Battle Company) The 2nd Company is comprised of many fast attack units, most of the tactical squads are bike or sea devils. They are often the place where commandos get their training and their Captain is known as “The Master of Commandos”. The 2nd Company will often be the first company to touch down on a planet. 3rd Company (Battle Company) Also known as “The Roving Company” or “The Detached Company”, the 3rd Company is a battle company that is often loaned out to other chapters or in places of need as commando squads and aquatic advisors. They have a ship dedicated to their exclusive use and the 3rd Company Captain is fairly autonomous as they often act for long periods of time apart from the the rest of the chapter. Members of the 3rd Company are rotated in and out as needed and it is seen as something of a rite of passage for their member. No sergeant has ever not served in the 3rd Company before their promotion and the Chapter Master served as the Captain of the 3rd Company for many years before finally allowing someone to take the position over from him. The 3rd Captain is referred to as the “Master of Deployment”. 4th Company (Battle Company) The 4th Battle Company is specially outfitted for taking and establishing beachheads. They are the only company to have Terminator squads and are often used as the “hammer” which other units drive them into. The 4th Company is not always deployed but serves an essential job as their toughest unit. The assault units in this company are all equipped with jump packs and the devastator carry anti-armor weapons (often used to breach walls). The Captain of the 4th Company is always equipped with Terminator armor and has the title of “Captain of the Coast”. 5th Company (Battle Company) The 5th Battle Company is better equipped than the others in regards to long ranged fighting. They have many pieces of long-range armor under their command their large complement of devastator squads makes them more than a match for anyone. Their Captain has the title of “Master of Arms”. 6th Company (Armor Company) The 6th company, unlike a truly codex-compliant chapter, is referred to as the “armor company”. They are lead by Captain Tiki Tena, who was a techmarine by training. The 6th Company is reinforced with extra vehicles, particular rapid transport craft. They are often not deployed as a full company but in support of other companies (as the 1st often is). All techmarines are attached to the 6th company initially so that Tiki Tena can oversee their training. The Captain of the 6th company is referred to as the “Master of Armor”. 7th Company (Homeguard) The 7th Company is a standard reserve company but they are typically assigned to their homeworld of Rapa Nui. The 7th Captain has the title of “Master of the House” and is responsible for the day-to-day management of the Fortress Monastery. Despite being so late in the numbering, the Captain of the 7th Company is often the 2nd most senior Captain (behind only the 1st Company Captain and the Chapter Master). 8th Company (Assault Company) The Assault company is specially training in zero gravity company and serves aboard the ships of the Makemake. They are specialists in boarding actions and taking over enemy ships. The 8th Company is actually stationed in orbit around Rapu Nui. The 8th Captain is called “The Master of the Fleet”. 9th Company (Devastator Company) The 9th Company is not only responsible for providing additional firepower when needed but is often the strategic core of the Makemake. They are the last the be deployed, serving as a free piece to move around as needed or, if they are not needed, as an extra set of tactical eyes on the situation. When the 9th Company is used to help analyze the battlefield they are often deployed on the chapter’s ships. Their captain is called, “The Master of Strategy”. 10th Company (Scout Company) The scout company is a training company as much as it is a formal chapter. Scouts are not allowed to live in their fortress monastery- they are expected to forage for themselves on the various islands and atolls that dot the sea. Captain Kao Hoto has been their Captain for the majority of the Chapter’s history. It was Kao that first started the commando program and this old veteran, despite being offered promotion many times, has refused to leave the 10th company. He is called the “Master of Training”. Descendants The Makemake Marines have a proud lineage of descendant, most notably the Daikaiju, Rada Loa, and Reef Warriors chapters. The Daikaiju chapter was founded during the 25th founding while both the Rada Loa and Reef Warriors were founded during the Ultima Founding. Rapa Nui has remained a place of pilgrimage for chapters descended from the Makemake, though they do not retain close relationships with their descendents. The Daikaiju chapter was destroyed during the Ultima Crusade and rumors abound that they fell to chaos before their destruction. If such things are to be believed, the Star Marshals are said to have been their executioner. Makemake of Note Uoke (Venerable Dreadnaught) The first Captain of the Makemake who died in the last hours of the first battle of Rapa Nui. He was entombed in a dreadnaught and has served in the 1st company since the Chapter’s inception. Chapter Master Hotu Matu'a Hotu is the 3rd Chapter Master of the Makemake. The first chapter master (Uoke) was killed in the first battle of Rapa Nui and the second (Hanau Momoko) died after they fell to Chaos. Chapter Master Hotu was the Captain of the 2nd Company for a long time and his appointment to Chapter Master healed a division within the chapter. The previous chapter master and him were at odds with each other and, being part of the often detached 3rd Company, he had a great deal of influence over those that came with him. After his appointment he began a program of regular rotations among the companies to combat the favoritism that had been in play under the corrupted chapter master Hanau Momoko. Former Chapter Master Hanau Momoko (Deceased) Hanau was a chapter master selected out of convenience rather than quality. (He was the best choice, at the moment, in that place). His lack of credentials lead to a division amongst the Makemake. He was largely bypassed, excluded from the decision-making process, and was only really in charge of the 1st Company. He resented Hotu Matu'a and his jealousy lead him to chaos. He was killed by his own men though some say his spirit lives on as a daemon somewhere. Captain Honga Honga, the Captain of the 3rd Company, is a mysterious figure whose service is beyond reproach. He is the finest duelist in the chapter, a renown guerilla tactician, and his capacity for independent actions in second to none. Despite being a captain he has always been something of a lone wolf- often acting without support and taking burdens on himself rather than delegating them. He is famous for the "Ten Swords Offensive" and the banner he sports reflects the glory he won that day. During this legendary Gladius campaign his 3rd company captured the 10 fortress moons on the primary planet in a single day. Each moon was taken in a creative, decisive, and utterly surprising way by no more than a single squad. His origins are something of a mystery to his peer. It is said he suddenly "appeared" in the ranks of his chapter after the division was healed. Many suspect that he was a dishonored marine who was loyal to the traitorous Hanau Momoko before realizing his true faults. It is said that there is an edict preventing Honga from ever taking the mantle of chapter master but this may be more rumor than truth. Captain Kao Hoto One of the oldest marines in the Chapter, Kao is a venerated figure. He came up with the commando program and is seen as a sort of grandfatherly figure by all of the battle brothers. He was offered the position of Chapter Master twice and has twice turned it down. He is sought for his wisdom by everyone from the newest initiate to the Chapter Master himself. Captain Aliʻi The former Captain of the 4th company, he died during the 1st Battle of Caduceus after his terminator squad deep struck into enemy territory and established a second front that ultimately helped win the day. This left the relatively inexperienced (by Captain standards) Lt. Dostra Tupahotu to assume the position during the campaign. Librarians Makemake are skeptical of psykers and are exceedingly rare among the makemake. The role of chief librarian is often stands open, as it currently is. Chaplains Among the Makemake the Emperor is worshiped above all else. They believe him to be, in addition to what the Ecclesiarchy preach, the force controlling the predator/prey relationship. To them he was the ultimate predator and they can trace their lineage back to him. They believe they must honor this position and venerate him by not losing it. The Chaplains seem to blend a bit of local tribal aspects into their rituals- often anointing their battle brothers with garlands of flowers and consecrated oils before combat. Techmarines All techmarines, once they return from their training, must serve in the 6th Company under Captain Tiki Tena for a time before being rotated to other companies. Tiki was the first techmarine of the chapter and has set the standard by which all others are to be judged. Special Units Commandos In many instances the Makemake Marines use “commandos” in place of devastators. At first glance they appear to be scouts but they are actually full battle brothers who are wearing lighter armor and cameleoline cloaks. They are referred to as “commando marines” and they are exceptionally skilled at infiltration, sapping, demolitions, and guerrilla warfare. Like devastators they often carry a larger complement of heavy weapons and are expert marksman. However, their faster movement, employment of stealth, and demolitions expertise earns them the respect of all. They will sometimes wear their full armor and a stalker pattern bolter if the situation demand that they engage the enemy without the benefit of cover. Note: Essentially Commandos are a squad of x5 BS5 Scout Sergeants with camo-cloaks. Tangata Manu A term in their local language that literally means “Birdmen”. It describe the Assault Marines of the 4th company who have bird-like wings on their jump packs (similarly to those of the Sanguinary Guard of the Blood Angels). They often use melta weapons or lightning claws. Urchins (Failed Initiates) Those who fail the process of becoming a space marine in the Makemake chapter and are still fit for service are collected into a special unit known as the “urchins”. Urchins are trained soldiers-serfs who augment the planetary defense force of Rapa Nui in a segregated unit. They are called on to put down civil disputes, defend Anakena Reef, and are even sometimes deployed to other systems. Some are little better than combat-servitors while others remain elite warriors on par with the shocktroopers of the Inquisition. They are honor-bound to the chapter and can never leave; their service is allowed so they can earn honor in their death and still fight in the name of the Emperor. The Urchins dress in the chapter’s teal and orange livery and they have their vocal cords cut (allowing for only sub-vocalizations over encrypted channels). Those who fail due to a lack of spiritual purity are killed rather than given the honor to serve in the urchins. Equipment Leviathan-Pattern Power Armor This is an alternative form of Mark 8 power armor that is designed for aquatic combat. The backpack has auxiliary aquatic maneuvering jets on it and it is designed with pressure-containment in mind. They are also used for extended spacewalks and zero gravity combat. Tidal Bombs These bombs are hyper-compressed balls of water. Upon release several hundred gallons of water violently burst forth. The hydraulic pressure is enough to kill an ork. In addition, they condense all moisture out of the air, adding to the deluge. They often throw these into rooms and then enter. The confusion it creates puts most foes at a disadvantage and creates an environment where all should be hindered but the makemake are not. Gibraltar-Pattern Bolter These are standard bolters with targeting systems and shells designed to fly true in water. Sea Devils These are wedge-shaped engines that pull Makemake marines along at incredible speeds underwater. They are often used for rapid deployment or to move heavy targets to locations. Tabletop Options Makemake Marines Battle Hardened Formation Battle Forged Armies of the Makemake Marines benefit from the “And They Shall Know No Fear”, “Defenders of Humanity”, and the following tactic: Chapter Tactic- Commandos: If a MAKEMAKE unit is entirely on or within any terrain feature, add 2 to its models’ saving throws against shooting attacks to represent the cover received from the terrain, rather than 1. Furthermore, MAKEMAKE unit can travel across water terrain features as if they were normal terrain so long as they do not end their turn on water. Captain_Honga.png|Captain Honga of the 3rd Company Makemake Captain Aturaugi.png|Captain Aturaugi of the 5th Company MakemakeLib.png|A Rare Makemake Librarian of the 5th Company MakemakeLevithanFinal.png|Leviathan Power Armor MakeMake Lib 1.png|A Librarian from the Makemake MakeMake Chap 1.png|An Chaplain from the Makemake MakeMakeApoth.png|A Makemake Apothecary of the 4th Company MakeMake Apoth 1.png|An Apothecary from the Makemake MakeMake Apoth 2.png|An Apothecary from the Makemake MakeMake Tech 1.png|A Techmarine from the Makemake MakeMakeTech.png|A Techmarine of the Makemake MakeMake Cap 1.png|An Lt. from the Makemake MakeMakeIG2.png|A Commando Marine of the Makemake Chapter MakeMakeIG1.png|A Makemake Tactical Marine MakeMake Commando 3.png|A Commando from the Makemake MakeMake Commando 2.png|A Commando from the Makemake MakeMake Commando 1.png|A Commando from the Makemake MakeMake Termi 1.png|An Terminator from the Makemake MakeMakeTerm.png|One of the Rare Terminators from the 4th Company MakeMake Termi 2.png|An Terminator from the Makemake MakeMake Dev 1.png|A Devastator from the Makemake MakeMake Sgt 3.png|A Tactical Sergeant from the Makemake AquaticSGT.png|A Tactical Marine Sergeant from the 3rd Company MakeMake Sgt 2.png|A Tactical Sergeant from the Makemake MakeMake Sgt 1.png|A Tactical Sergeant from the Makemake AquaticTac.png|A Makemake Tactical Marine of the 3rd Company AquaticColors.png|The Blue and Orange Color Is a Result of the Unification of the Chapter after the Division. MakeMake Tac 5.png|A Tactical Marine from the Makemake MakeMake Tac 4.png|A Tactical Marine from the Makemake MakeMake Tac 3.png|A Tactical Marine from the Makemake MakeMake Tac 2.png|A Tactical Marine from the Makemake MakeMake Tac 1.png|A Tactical Marine from the Makemake Category:Chapters of Unknown Lineage Category:23rd Founding